bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Momo Yaoyorozu/Synopsis
History Momo was born into a famous hero family, gaining a powerful Quirk as a result. Being raised by an apparently strict mother who told her that she only needed to do the most urgent, fundamental things, Momo grew somewhat lonely, not doing things along with other children such as going to festivals. Her mother might have influenced her dedicated, initial insecure character.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggS9rXS_1ys My Hero Academia Official Drama CD: Ennichi Festival During her teenage years, Momo got into U.A. through official recommendations, with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero, she currently tops her class in grades, always coming out 1st. Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc thumb|220px|Momo admits she knew about their teacher's "logical deception". Having gained entry to U.A. High through recommendations, Momo Yaoyorozu attends the first day of school with Class 1-A. Their homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa immediately brings the class to the training field for a Quirk Apprehension Test and claims that whoever comes in last will be expelled.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 5 Momo manages to score first place in the entire class while Izuku Midoriya comes in last. Shota then reveals that he was lying about expelling the last place student to make sure the students did their best. Seeing everyone's shocked reaction to the news, Momo tells them she's surprised they didn't realize that earlier and says she should have mentioned it.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 6 Battle Trial Arc Momo answers one of Present Mic's questions in English class the next morning. That afternoon, Class 1-A participates in combat training for their Hero Basic Training class taught by All Might. They meet him at training ground beta after changing into their hero costumes. He splits them up into teams of two and has them simulate a hero versus villain situation. Momo ends up paired with Minoru on Team C. Following the first battle trial, All Might states Tenya Iida was the best in the battle despite his team's failure. He asks the students why this is the case and Momo responds. She replies that Tenya embraced the spirit of the trial while Ochaco let her guard down, Izuku rendered himself helpless and Katsuki's judgment was clouded by a grudge. She goes on to say that she and her classmates must devote themselves wholeheartedly if they wish to become Pro-Heroes. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc thumb|220px|Momo and Izuku are elected Class Representatives The next day in homeroom class, Shota tells the class they need to choose their Class President. The class follows Tenya's suggestion of voting for the president and Momo gets the second most votes behind Izuku. To her dismay, she is made Vice-President while Izuku becomes the Class President. However, when it comes time to decide who the Class Officers will be, Izuku decides to give his role to Tenya. This leaves Momo discouraged because she still believes that she should be the representative. Later on, Shota announces to the Class that they will partake in rescue training at an outside facility. During the bus trip to the aforementioned facility, Momo tells Ochaco that the argument between Katsuki and others is too vulgar. Class 1-A arrives at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, where they meet the Space Hero: Thirteen. Thirteen explains she developed the U.S.J with the focus on training future heroes on using their Quirks to help others. Suddenly during Thirteen's speech, real villains invade the facility through a warp gate.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 9 Shota fends off the villains on his own and leaves Thirteen to evacuate with the class. They prepare to escape, but they are cut off by the villain Kurogiri. Katsuki and Eijiro attack him, but end up dealing no damage. Kurogiri responds by warping the class to the various areas in the facility. Momo is warped to the Mountain Zone along with Kyoka and Denki. She uses her Quirk to create a metal staff for herself and a sword for Kyoka to defend themselves.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 10 thumb|220px|left|Momo, Kyoka and Denki fight villains in the Mountain Zone While they're surrounded by villains, Denki mentions that he cannot shoot out his electricity or else he'll shock the girls too. Annoyed, Kyoka kicks him into a villain so that he can electrocute them. Another villain tries to get the jump on them, but Momo uses her Quirk to trap him in a net and he falls into Denki's electrical field as well. Momo creates a sheet of insulation to protect herself and Kyoka. She tells Denki he can attack without restraint and so he blasts the villains with an electric attack, and ends up destroying most of Momo's shirt. Kyoka points this out, but Momo replies that she can simply make new clothes. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 11 Denki's Quirk renders him helpless after he overuses it, leaving him open to an electric villain hiding underground. He warns Momo and Kyoka to surrender and threatens to kill Denki. Momo notices Kyoka trying to distract him while using her Quirk, but he quickly becomes wise to her act. Before it's too late, the trio is saved when the Pro Heroes arrive at the facility. Snipe uses his Quirk to shoot the villain multiple times to free Denki. Then Ectoplasm arrives to escort the students out and take the villains into custody. Afterward, Detective Tsukauchi takes Class 1-A back to U.A. High.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 13 U.A. Sports Festival Arc Two days after the attack on the U.S.J., Momo and her classmates return to school discuss the attack. After Shota returns to class, the students get lectured about the importance of the upcoming U.A. Sports Festival. Momo mentions that she's excited about the opportunity to get scouted.My Hero Academia: Episode 14 For the next two weeks before the festival, Momo trains by reading up on the molecular structures of the items she can create. The day of the U.A. Sports Festival arrives and Momo changes into her P.E. clothes and prepares with her classmates in their designated waiting room. Like the rest of her peers, Momo takes notice when Shoto challenges Izuku. Chief referee of the Sports Festival: Midnight announces the preliminaries will be an Obstacle Race four kilometers around the stadium, which immediately begins after the rules are explained. The students begin the race jam-packed inside a narrow corridor. Shoto freezes the tight space and gets out to an early lead, but Momo and others use their Quirks to avoid it.My Hero Academia: Episode 15 They all reach the first obstacle, which is a blockade of giant villain bots. Momo uses her Quirk to create a cannon and effectively shoots all of them down to clear the path. After reaching the minefield, Momo is attacked by Minoru, who uses his Quirk to stick to her back and piggy-back on her all the way to the finish line. She finishes in seventeenth place while carrying Minoru against her will, much to her dismay. After completing the race, she tells him that he's the worst. This qualifies them both for the second event: The Cavalry Battle.My Hero Academia: Episode 16 Shoto chooses Momo for his team along with Denki and Tenya. He tells Momo that her role on the right wing provides insolation and defense for the team. She creates skates for herself and Denki so that the team can move very quickly and take advantage of Tenya's speed in the front of the formation. Towards the middle of the event, Team Todoroki confronts Team Midoriya for their ten million point headband.My Hero Academia: Episode 17 They attack Team Midoriya at the same time as many other teams. Shoto orders Momo to ready her Quirk to protect them from Denki's lightning. She also creates a stone staff for Shoto to use. Denki electrocutes the other teams and Shoto uses the staff and his ice powers to freeze them all in place. Fumikage was able to defend against Denki's attack, giving Team Midoriya the chance to flee. Team Todoroki proves to be too fast for them to get away. Fumikage attacks with his Dark Shadow to stop their pursuit, but Momo defends Shoto by creating a block of stone to impede Dark Shadow's attack. Team Todoroki corners their opponent, but Team Midoriya is able to keep away from them by exploiting Shoto's weakness and keeping to his left side. With only a minute left in the competition, Tenya decides to use his Recipro Burst technique to steal the ten million point headband. In an instant, Shoto grabs the points by using Tenya's burst of super speed. Although, it renders the team immobile afterward since Tenya's engines become stalled. Team Midoriya attacks in a last-ditch effort to get their points back but ends up grabbing the incorrect headband. Momo mentions that they mixed up the headbands knowing Team Midoriya would underestimate them. Once the Cavalry Battle concludes, Team Todoroki finishes in first place and all their members move on to the finals: a one on one fighting tournament. Tenya apologizes for nearly costing them the competition, and Momo encourages him by saying he's the reason they won at all.My Hero Academia: Episode 18 Prior to the finals, all the participants are allowed an intermission for recreational games and rest. Momo goes to get food with Kyoka and they're both told by Denki and Minoru that they must dress up as cheerleaders for the cheer battle. Momo believes them and makes cheerleading outfits for the girls in Class 1-A, but this turns out to just be a prank from the boys. Momo yells at them and then falls into dismay for falling into their scheme. Midnight calls all the students to draw lots for the fighting matchups and Mashirao suddenly decides to withdraw from the tournament, surprising Momo and others. He explains that he was simply Hitoshi's puppet and doesn't wish to advance, and he also questions why the girls are dressed as cheerleaders. Momo and the girls are embarrassed by this. Momo ends up matched up against Fumikage for the sixth battle. Fumikage promises to give it his best, which Momo appreciates. During the recreational games, Momo reluctantly cheers with the other girls.My Hero Academia: Episode 19 The first round's sixth fight eventually arrives and Momo takes the stage to face Fumikage. Momo is visibly nervous for their bout since Fumikage's Quirk allows him to effectively attack and defend. She ponders over a strategy to defend herself by creating a shield, but she's interrupted when the battle suddenly starts. Fumikage calls Dark Shadow to attack immediately and Momo blocks it with a shield just like she planned. She tries to follow up by making a weapon, but Dark Shadow keeps pressuring her by attacking her shield repeatedly. She's unable to focus on her Quirk until Fumikage mysteriously stops attacking. Momo creates a staff and prepares to counterattack until Midnight points out that she's pushed out of bounds. Fumikage is named the victor in the quickly ended bout, greatly disappointing Momo.My Hero Academia: Episode 21 Momo watches the rest of the matches from the stands alongside her peers. She and Mina wonder why Fumikage is put on the defensive during his battle with Katsuki since he defeated them both so easily.My Hero Academia: Episode 24 After Katsuki wins the Sports Festival, Momo joins her peers for the closing ceremony.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44My Hero Academia: Episode 21 Vs. Hero Killer Arc Class resumes at U.A. two days after the Sports Festival. Momo joins her class in learning about Hero Informatics during homeroom. Shota reveals the Pro-Hero draft results, with Momo receiving one-hundred and eight offers from pros. Midnight joins the class to help the students choose their hero names. Momo chooses the moniker Everything Hero: "Creati".My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45The students are given personalized lists of hero agencies they are to choose from along with their nominations. When the internship week arrives, Momo and her class meet at the train station.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26 Momo chooses Uwabami's Hero Office to intern at along with Itsuka Kendo from Class 1-B. They both arrive in the middle of Uwabami shooting a commercial. Itsuka mentions that she was hoping for something more heroic to then watching that, but Momo emphatically replies that garnering popularity is unavoidable as a hero and she will take any lesson Uwabami has for them. Itsuka takes note of Momo's enthusiasm My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48 and then asks if there's anything else they can do during the commercial. Uwabami responds by admitting that the main reason she chose them as interns is that because they're both cute. Both Momo and Itsuka are slightly taken back by their new mentor's response.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 27 They later accompany Uwabami to one of her photo shoots. Itsuka mentions how she feels more like an entourage then her interns. Momo replies that there must be some kind of lesson they're missing, but Itsuka believes Momo is in denial.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 28 A few days later, Itsuka and Momo appear in a commercial for UNERI Hairspray with Uwabami. The Snake Hero shows them both a demo tape of the ad, but Momo appears to only be embarrassed by this. Uwabami decides to take them both on patrol afterward, much to their excitement.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 31 Momo returns to school following the conclusion of her internship. When Izuku, Shoto and Tenya's run-in with the Hero Killer is brought up during class, Momo mentions that she was worried about the boys. She attends Basic Hero Training with her class afterward where the class participates in a rescue training race. While the first group prepares to go, Momo tells Kyoka she believes Izuku is at a disadvantage because of his lack of mobility. She's quickly proven wrong when Izuku jumps out to an early lead using the new mastery over his Quirk, much to Momo's shock and amazement. She watches as he maintains the lead until he trips causing him to lose.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After class, she joins her female peers inside the girl's locker room. Minoru tries to peep on them using a hole in the wall but Kyoka stops them. Momo notes how cowardly and vile Minoru's action was. She thanks Kyoka for stopping him and says they need to plug the hole immediately.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 33 Final Exams Arc One week prior to final exams, Denki and Mina discuss how worried they are for the written portion. Momo placed first in the midterms and she says she's more than willing to help them study. Unlike them, she's much more worried about the practical portion. Kyoka, Hanta, and Mashirao ask for her help as well. Momo blushes with great pride and excitement. She gracefully says she's excited to help them and will hold a study session over the weekend at her residence. She begins monologuing about how she'll have her mother set up the great hall with tea for the study session. Her peers notice her accidental bragging, but they don't care because they know that she's so excited and bouncy that she doesn't even know she's bragging about her wealth. They all eventually meet up at the Yaoyorozu's giant, fancy estate, where Momo helps them study. Thanks to her guidance, Denki and Mina feel they do well on the three days of written tests. The day of the practical arrives following the three days of written tests and Class 1-A meets up with many of the teachers at the central plaza of the exam arena. The students believe they'll be fighting villain bots for the finals, so Kyoka asks Momo why so many teachers need to be present. Shota and Principal Nezu reveal that this actually won't be the case. Momo is surprised that the teachers are changing the format for the first time. Nezu explains that in order to better prepare the students for real-life encounters with villains, they will be paired off and matched up against one of the teachers. Momo and Shoto are paired up against Shota.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 A few days before the practical, the teachers met to discuss the change. Shota mentions that he will face Momo and Shoto to exploit their weakness since they both rely too heavily on their powerful Quirks. Back at the central plaza, all of the matchups are revealed in order. Momo and Shoto are set to face their homeroom teacher in the fourth practical battle. They will be allotted thirty minutes to either capture him or escape the battle stage through an escape gate. All teachers will wear compressed weights to give the students a handicap.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 34 Momo waits by herself in an isolated room while the first two battles commence. Fumikage and Tsuyu manage to defeat Ectoplasm in the second battle. Momo says to herself that she's not surprised, and has a flashback of her embarrassing defeat at the hands of Fumikage before exiting the room. She meets up with Shoto in a replica city just before their exam begins. Shoto catches her daydreaming and asks if she's nervous. He admits he doesn't blame her since they're up against Shota and says not to worry because he has a plan for them to win. thumb|220px|Momo and Shoto face off with Eraserhead. Their practical battle begins as they run through the fake city. Shoto explains his plan is for Momo to create small objects so once she's unable to keep producing them they will know Shota is close by. Shoto plans to draw him in so Momo can run through the escape gate, and tells her to stay close to him until then. Momo reluctantly goes along with it since she's lost confidence in her own ability to make decisions.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Momo begins making matryoshka dolls and praises Shoto for his quick thinking. She tells him that although they were both let in on recommendations, Shoto's shown more practical skills for being a Pro-Hero. She admits that she only followed his orders in the Cavalry battle and that she was swiftly exposed as a weakling when it was her turn to fight. Shoto interrupts when he notices Momo's stopped producing the dolls. She apologizes, but it's too late as Shota has already found them both. Momo runs away on Shoto's command. She starts to panic and several indecisive thoughts run through her head. Her lack of confidence is even evident to Shota himself, who quickly catches up to her. He uses his capturing weapon to grab her arm, but she notices her Quirk isn't erased and uses it to free herself. She runs in the opposite direction back towards Shoto. She finds him hanging from a light post, restrained by Shota's capturing weapon. She apologizes but Shoto warns her that Shota is fast approaching. She begins to panic again, unable to decide whether to run or save Shoto. He asks her if she has a plan and apologizes for not asking her beforehand. Momo says it won't work since his plan failed earlier. Shoto encourages her to trust her instincts because he believes she's better at leading their team then he is. He even admits that he voted for her to be Class President because he felt she would be best at leading the class. Shoto's encouragement helps Momo believe in herself and she realizes how disgraceful she's been acting. Shota eventually reaches them and asks if Momo's given up. She responds that she hasn't and warns Shoto to close his eyes. She throws the dolls at Shota and he hits them, triggering the flash bombs inside them. Momo uses the opening to free Shoto from his restraints and announces that she does have a plan to take advantage of Shota's weakness.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 63 They both run away from Shota as Momo explains that his Quirk has been unstable since his injuries fighting Nomu. They rush down a street as Shota attacks them again with his capturing weapon. Momo mentions that passing the exam is all a matter of timing. Shoto questions how timing is relevant if Shota can take away their Quirks at any given time. Momo thinks to herself that Shoto's wrong to believe that Shota can keep their powers erased. Just as Momo expects, Shoto's Quirk returns to him in time for him to use his Giant Ice Wall technique to block off Shota's pursuit of them. Momo creates a weapon similar to Shota's using her Quirk and explains her full plan to Shoto. He agrees with her and they go through with it together. They run from behind the ice wall wearing cloaks. Shota attacks them, but the upper halves are only mannequins and a catapult was hidden under the cloak as well. Momo tries to trigger it and shoot the cloth at Shota, but she misses. Shota backs off anyway, giving her a chance to trigger it. She orders Shoto to blast his flames and explains that the weapon is made of nitinol alloy and when it's heated it returns to its original shape instantly. This traps Shota in an instant, allowing Momo and Shoto to handcuff him and pass the exam. Shoto mentions that her plan went a bit too smoothly. Momo replies that she messed up by missing the initial trigger, and believes that Shota may have let them win. Shota explains that he was simply distancing himself from Shoto since he was still covered with a cloth, and this is what lead him directly into her trap. Shoto realizes it was a matter of timing all along and thanks Momo. She's overwhelmed with emotion and begins to cry. Shoto asks what's wrong, but she tells him it's nothing. He tells her there's a pressure point on her foot if she's feeling nauseous, and she tearfully tells him again that it's nothing.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 64My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 35 thumb|220px|Momo explains Principal Nezu's strategy. Momo watches the remaining exams from the monitoring room. During Denki and Mina's battle with Nezu, Momo deduces that the principal is predicting his opponent's moves and planning his attacks through specific calculations using his Quirk. Momo, Tenya, Izuku, and Tsuyu are shocked when his sadistic attitude comes out during the match. Ochaco enters the room and is shocked to find that Mina and Denki fail the exam, which Momo confirms to her. Koji and Kyoka are able to pass thanks to the former's Quirk, but everyone in the room is disgusted that he attacked Present Mic with bugs. Mezo and Toru pass as well. Momo mentions that Toru is unmatched when it comes stealth ops. Momo isn't amused to watch Minoru run from Midnight during their battle, but she's pleasantly surprised to see him pass.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 36 All Might proves to outmatch Katsuki and Izuku in their fight. Momo and the others watch in horror until Izuku carries Katsuki through the escape gate.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 37 Class 1-A returns to homeroom class following the conclusion of finals. They're given the next day off and Shota reveals that everyone will be going to training camp in the woods over summer break. Most of Class 1-A decides to go shopping together at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. At the shopping mall, Kyoka says that she wants to buy a duffel bag and Momo replies that she will help her look for it.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 38 My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Forest Training Camp Arc A day prior to summer break, Momo and the girls enjoy themselves at the U.A. school pool. The boys come afterward for endurance training. Momo and the girls offer to help officiate the boys swim races before they're all kicked out by Shota. Summer break begins and Class 1-A rides a bus to a forest reserve belonging to the hero team: The Wild, Wild Pussycats. Pixie-Bob and Mandalay introduce themselves and challenge the students to reach base camp past the forest in three hours. When most of Momo's peers refuse, she and her class are forcibly thrown into Beast's Forest by Pixie-Bob's Quirk. The students are attacked by dirt monsters created by Pixie-Bob. Momo works together with Toru, Mina, and Koji to destroy several of the beasts by creating a cannon to shoot them. Class 1-A doesn't arrive at basecamp for several more hours. Well over their time limit, Class 1-A arrives at the base camp exhausted and battered. Mandalay reveals the time limit was the expectancy for actual heroes, not the students. The Pussycats serve the student's dinner and the girls bathe in the hot springs afterward. Minoru tries to peep on them and the girls are grateful when Kota stops him. Training begins the next day. Momo trains her Quirk by constantly eating sweets while creating dolls at the same time. Later that day, the students are tasked with cooking curry for themselves. Mina and Ochaco ask Shoto to light the fire for their oven. Momo comments that they shouldn't rely on him and they need to learn to make fires for themselves. She creates a torch lighter to light her oven. Following the next day of training, Momo is paired up with Yuga for a test of courage presented by the Pussycats. Minoru tries to trade partners with Yuga but he refuses. Class 1-A students traverse the forest while Class 1-B students try and scare them in the dark. Their fun event is interrupted by the arrival of the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad. The forest is filled with poison gas. Momo creates gas masks and rushes through the forest, handing them out to all the students. She joins up with Yosetsu so he can guide her to the students in Class 1-B. Momo leaves Yuga behind to watch over Kyoka and Toru, who have both been poisoned. 220px|thumb|left|Yosetsu carries Momo while running from Nomu. A rampaging Nomu eventually attacks Momo and Yosetsu. Momo suffers a serious head injury and she wakes up to Yosetsu carrying her while running away from the monster. Nomu is recalled by Dabi before it gets the chance to kill the students. Momo surmises that the villains have likely captured Katsuki and makes a tracking device for Yosetsu to stick to Nomu with his Quirk. The Vanguard Action Squad successfully captures Katsuki and escapes with most of their members. Momo is taken to the hospital and treated for her injuries. After recovering, she meets with All Might and Detective Tsukauchi in her hospital room. She tells them about the tracking device and gives them a receiver to track the signal. All Might commends her judgment and promises to handle the situation himself. Hideout Raid Arc The next day later that night, Shoto along Eijiro wait for Izuku and Momo. Izuku and Momo arrive but before Momo can speak, Tenya appears. He is angry that they are about to repeat the same mistake he made at Hosu. Despite Izuku knowing that breaking the rules is against the law, Tenya punches Izuku in the face. Tenya is angry and frustrated that they are not taking his concerns, feelings and worry into consideration; Tenya says that he does not want to see Izuku or any of them land up with severe injuries. Shoto tells Tenya that they will not engage the villains in combat while Eijiro states that their rescue will be covert. Momo states that she came along to accompany them all in order to prevent them from engaging in combat. Izuku tells Tenya that after failing to save Katsuki at the training camp, his gut feeling is telling him that he must save Katsuki. Tenya sees that they are determined and resolute and is cheered up by the fact that they won’t engage in combat; Tenya decides to go with them.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Momo along with Izuku, Eijiro, Tenya and Shoto travel by train to the city where Momo's tracking device detects the villain with her button beacon. After putting on disguises, they head towards the League of Villains' hideout. They continue towards the place that Momo's tracking device is detecting. After waiting for a while near the place, Momo notes that the villains have made no movements and states the possibility of Katsuki not being in the place while Tenya reminds them that if he sees any combat, then he will not hesitate to stop them. Afterwards, Momo, Tenya, Shoto, Eijiro, and Izuku prepare to infiltrate the supposed League of Villains’ hideout.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 The group go to the back of the hideout and see a window. Momo acts as recon while Izuku and Eijiro see what is inside with the night-vision goggles Eijiro brought along. Suddenly, Mount Lady destroys the front of the warehouse which shocks Momo.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Seeing that the Pro Heroes are at the warehouse, Momo and the group assume that All Might is with Katsuki as they are speaking and decide to head home. Suddenly, the entire warehouse is completely destroyed by a man along with the surrounding area being significantly damaged.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88 She was paralyzed by fear due to All For One's overwhelming presence and is unable to move.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 As the battle between All Might, All For One, Katsuki and the League of Villains continue, Izuku comes up with an idea and explains his plan to Momo and the group. Momo watches as Izuku, Eijiro, and Tenya enact the plan Izuku came up with, which allows them to rescue Katsuki.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 90 Seeing that Izuku, Eijiro , and Tenya have succeeded in rescuing Katsuki, Shoto and Momo begin escaping from the battlefield.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Shoto later phones Izuku and finds out that him and his group are at the train station.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 92 After All Might defeats All For One, Momo and Shoto meet up with Izuku and his group. They take Katsuki to a Police Station for his safety. Afterwards, Momo goes home.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 95 Hero License Exam Arc Momo and the other students explore the dorms. Her room is extravagant and cramped. She votes Rikido Sato the winner, solely because of his cake. Later, Momo and the other students create special moves. She mentions she is having trouble performing the special move she has in mind. Momo and the rest of her class pass the first exam. U.A. Cultural Festival Arc At U.A. High School, Class 1-A along with Momo choose to make a band and dance performance for the U.A culture festival.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 169 In Class 1-A's Heights Alliance, Tenya Iida is busy helping plan Class 1-A band and dance performance. Katsuki also expresses his discontent with Class 1-A presenting the band and dance performance as a stress reliever, believing people who sicken him do not deserve his courtesy, and states that all they are doing is indulging the other students. Tenya and Momo Yaoyorozu take Katsuki's views into consideration as Shoto Todoroki points out that Katsuki should not speak ill of them if he has not even partaken in the conversation. Katsuki tells them that they do not fight villains because they enjoy it and likewise they should not consider people's feelings for a band and dance performance; if they are going to do a band and dance performance, they should do it for the sake of it and not to please or help people. Katsuki announces that he will blow everyone away in U.A. with his sound. Momo and some of Class 1-A are surprised with Katsuki's willingness to participate.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 171 References Site Navigation it:Momo Yaoyorozu Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis